The End Times
by Blandest of Usernames
Summary: For nearly one hundred years, Earth has seen the appearance of many seemingly unnatural objects. But when a massive, triangular spacecraft containing a teenage boy and a blue-skinned admiral crashes into the newly unified Earth in 2102, the Research and Response Division of the IBI may end up biting off more than it can chew. The End Times are upon us.


IBI DATABASE

RRD FILES

TEXT READOUT OF AUDIO LOG #102

Date: [REDACTED]

Location: [REDACTED]

Type: INTERVIEW

Interviewer: COUNSELOR

Interviewee: [REDACTED]

Background: Subject [REDACTED] was brought into headquarters on the date of [REDACTED] after his discovery of the [REDACTED] object.

-BEGINNING OF AUDIO LOG-

COUNSELOR: _"Good morning_ [REDACTED] _, how are you feeling today?"_

SUBJECT: _"Good, I suppose."_

COUNSELOR: _"That is excellent to hear, you are in good health?"_

SUBJECT: _"Yes I would say I am in good health… wait, who the hell are you?"_

COUNSELOR _: "A man of action I see. Very well, we will get started then. You may call me Counselor."_

SUBJECT: _"Ok, uh, 'Counselor.' Why am I here?"_

COUSELOR: _"I am sure you remember the object you discovered very recently, on the date of_ [REDACTED]?

SUBJECT: _"Oh yeah, that. Y'know I kinda figured that had something to do with those agents showing up at my house at 3 AM."_

COUNSELOR _: "We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience, but you must understand that the object that you found is of utmost importance to international security."_

SUBJECT: _"Wait, really? I mean, it's so small, and it seems pretty harmless."_

COUNSELOR: _"Looks can be deceiving Mr._ [REDACTED]."

SUBJECT: _"Well, I guess if you stand at the wrong side of it… Ok, I'm a patriot, I'll cooperate."_

COUNSELOR: _"Thank you very much. Now please, describe how you came upon this particular object."_

SUBJECT: _"Well, my family and I live in a nice suburban neighborhood and I have a job at a local foundry."_

COUNSELOR: _"The steelworks at_ [REDACTED]?"

SUBJECT: _"That's the place."_

COUNSELOR: _"Continue, please."_

SUBJECT: _"One morning, it was on_ [REDACTED] _like you mentioned earlier, I was driving to work like usual. I take a little shortcut through this small wooded area to get there nice and early. Suddenly, I saw this glint in the road up ahead, near a little camping area with benches and the like."_

COUSELOR: _"It was the object you discovered."_

SUBJECT: _"Yeah, it was. Normally I don't stop randomly on the side of the road to investigate, but I just had this strange feeling that I needed to stop and see what it was."_

COUNSELOR: _"So you stopped, approached the object, and picked it up."_

SUBJECT: _"I had never seen anything like it before, it was a silvery, tube like object, had some kinda grip on the bottom."_

COUNSELOR: _"You activated it I presume?"_

SUBJECT _: "It had a button in the middle of it. I pressed it while holding it away from me and this purple blade thing came out! It had a really strange hum to it. I figured out later that the blade could cut through anything."_

COUNSELOR: _"Describe the blade more."_

SUBJECT: _"I work with a lot of power tools at the foundry, so I'd say I know my stuff when it comes to heat-based equipment. This blade thing cut like one of my welding tools, it burned through wood, stone; you name it, you could probably burn through anything with it."_

COUNSELOR: _"What do you think its purpose is?"_

SUBJECT: _"Well, I mean, I thought it could be some kind of cutting tool, but its too large and unwieldy for precise lines."_

COUNSELOR: _"Thank you for your insight_ [REDACTED] _,_ _that will be all we need from you."_

SUBJECT: _"So, what happens now?"_

COUNSELOR: _"You will follow these two gentlemen right here and…"_

SUBJECT: _"Wait, hold on what?! What are you gonna do to me?!"_

COUNSELOR: _"Relax my friend, you are in no danger. These men will take you to the reward you have earned for your discovery."_

SUBJECT: _"A reward? Well ok, what kind of reward is it?"_

COUNSELOR: _"A most substantial gift. Once you have received it, you may return to normal life. It will help you and your family for years to come. Good day sir."_

SUBJECT EXITS INTERVIEW ROOM WITH DETACHMENT

COUNSELOR: _"Your calculations?"_

[REDACTED]: _Subject is unaware of what he has stumbled into. Subject displays loyalty to family and home. Subject wanted no part in his discovery. Subject is not connected to the object found in any way shape or form. Recommendation: immediate memory wiping._

COUNSELOR: _"I concur_ [REDACTED] _, he is to be scheduled for immediate memory wiping. The gift he will be receiving is ignorance, for in this world, ignorance is bliss. End recording."_

-END OF AUDIO LOG-

* * *

 _23 January 2102_

 _2:30 AM_

 _Somewhere in Montana_

The prairie dog is a simple creature. Its sole existence is to burrow, mate, feed, and then eventually die. It lives off a simple diet of grasses and seeds, avoiding predators and surviving the sometimes-harsh climate of Montana in the burrows it digs. The creature, much like most of the living things on planet Earth and its colonies, has little care for the sprawling creations of the sentient humans living on the planet. It cannot comprehend the vast advanced society created by the burgeoning civilization, only avoiding them when their projects get to close to their habitats.

But even the non-sentient prairie dog knows when something spectacular is happening.

Sometime after midnight, one of these creatures was awoken it heard a loud noise. Fearing a predator, the creature instinctively raised it's head out of its burrow.

Puncturing the normally starry and calm sky was a massive object. A human observer would have noticed its triangular shape. They also would have noticed that the object was in dire states as most of the structure was overcome by flames and the periodic explosion. The large object appeared to be floating miles above the land.

Suddenly, the floating creation let out a massive groan and it ripped into two sections. Whatever force was keeping the object aloft was violently vanquished as the two sections plummeted towards earth.

The prairie dog watched the two halves collide into the ground with two massive explosions and rumbles. Then, it simply turned away, content that the danger was far away and would not pose a threat to itself.

What the little creature couldn't comprehend was the importance the crash would have on the world it inhabited and even as the flames continued to burn, the course of history would be changed forever.

* * *

 _A/N: Before any of you ask, yes this does belong in this section lol. This will probably be a lot different than most of the stories here so bear with me folks. This is just the beginning and things will begin to make sense in due time. The rest of my stories will be updated soon as well if you recognize me._


End file.
